


面具先生和他的工具K（2）

by LiliannaLulu



Category: Naruto, 带卡 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaLulu/pseuds/LiliannaLulu





	面具先生和他的工具K（2）

下午带土接到一通电话，同族与他年纪相仿的宇智波止水问去不去喝花酒。

 

在这里有必要先介绍一下火之国的近况和宇智波这个家族。

火之国目前由岸本家族统治，三十年前，岸本四世从叔父手中接下了主君的权柄。岸本四世本人或许在武勇上能被称为英雄，但在政治上不幸是个十足的莽夫。他上台之后，渐渐将大权独揽，实行起严苛的独裁统治，干了一票荒唐事，搞得民不聊生。此外，他还是一个军事狂魔，在和平年代里无意义地大量制造军械，扩充军备。

在这样一位无德无能的暴君的统治下，民间很快兴起了大大小小的反抗组织。他们干着和早期黑手党人崛起时差不多的罗宾汉式行为，背地里煽动群众，以暴制暴，劫富济贫，在贫民窟的窄巷里迅速扩散开来。

其中最有影响力的当属“月之眼”。这个组织同其他不成体系的民间小团体有所不同，领导者大都是各地有资产有名望的商人，或是工会以及其他协会的头目，他们暗中联合当地一部分对岸本四世暴政颇有微辞的地主奴隶主，壮大势力，将暗流渗透进了一些地区的贵族阶层当中。

宇智波家族就是“月之眼”中极具分量的一支。这个家族的老祖宗曾经打过仗，退伍后靠着军火生意起家。但传闻中这个家族中越厉害的人性格越是偏激古怪，不知是真是假。

终于在各地愈演愈烈的反抗下，岸本四世突然得了“重病”，灰溜溜地结束了他仅仅九年的统治，由年轻的儿子接下权柄。

和他四肢发达头脑简单的父亲不同，继位的岸本五世虽然年轻，却是一位颇有政治头脑与手腕的君主，他将父亲在位期间独揽的大权又下放回原处，并且扩充了平民议院的规模安抚人心。另外，为了对付已成气候的反对势力，他主动给当中的部分人授予了贵族封号和领地，通过半镇压半安抚的方式将这股势力解决了七七八八，这批新晋的贵族就被称为新贵族。

但好景不长，最近几年来，岸本五世大概是年纪大后头脑昏聩，又要走上父亲的老路。君权再度膨胀，议会时常不能如期召开。岸本五世将亲信或族亲提拔上来，加官进爵，派往各地，权力又渐渐有了往岸本家族手中收束的趋势。

加上近年来一个自称为“邪神教”的神秘组织在民间兴起，披着宗教的外衣，聚集了一批思想与行为都不可以用寻常标准来推断的狂信徒。这些狂信徒在大小城镇中有组织地作乱，却偏偏自称是为邪神大人超度世人的救世主。

 

既然是花酒，光喝酒可没什么搞头。这种事情上带土永远兴致缺缺，放在平时十有八九想都不想便会拒绝，但他最近心里憋着一股烦闷气，竟一口答应了。也许是因为近半个月来阴雨缠绵没有一个晴天，身上的旧伤一直隐隐作痛，也许还有别的缘故。

放下电话，带土对卡卡西说：“等下我要出门。”

卡卡西点点头，没有出声，一般情况下，带土还有下文要吩咐。

“……有点事，”带土不自然地敷衍说，“你就不用来接我了。”

总之，他这次不想把自己要去的地方告诉卡卡西。在火之国，男人，尤其是有钱有势的男人去喝酒嫖妓绝不是桩新鲜事，寻欢作乐一夜情更不是见不得人的勾当，与那种光用钱是钓不到的名妓的一夜情甚至还可成为拿来炫耀英伟的男子气概的谈资。但是他就是不想让卡卡西知道。

这稍微出乎了卡卡西的意料，一秒钟的走神后，他很快接口说：“……是。”

带土装上那副维护好的机械义肢，活动了一下关节，顺畅灵活，没有杂音，只有一种很轻微的齿轮运作的声响，他脸上露出了满意的神色，第数不清多少次试图用假手打响指，结果自然是可惜了。

机械臂掩在衣袖底下，再戴上手套，就和寻常人看上去没有任何区别。

 

两个小时后带土来到了约定的地点。

销金窟的位置是止水选的，在首都最出名的红灯区，一家洛可可风格的高级风月场，他一进去，里头的人就恭恭敬敬地迎了上来，询问过后，便将带土领到了预留的房间。

止水已经到了，盯着他看了一会，终于发现了违和感来自何处：“稀奇，你今天没戴面具。”

带土无所谓地说：“我不认为今天的场合有什么戴面具的必要。”

止水递过来一本花花绿绿的册子，带土拿来翻了翻，发现里面的内容可谓称得上是“菜谱”，他短促地嗤笑了一声，又忍不住感叹说：“没想到现在这种地方的服务竟这么周到了。”

带土一直觉得止水这个人是个怪胎，看上去像个文质彬彬的绅士，却是风月场的常客，而且专挑生意不好，门庭冷落的陪客，带土甚至有时候怀疑他是不是借着嫖妓为名在搞慈善。

陪客进来后看到他半边脸上狰狞可怖的伤疤吓了一跳，但很快就没事人一般恢复了千娇百媚的职业笑容，走上前来，细声细语地打了一句招呼说先生晚上好。

带土没说话，只是牵动嘴角，露出一个皮笑肉不笑的微笑，起身将手随意地搭在了她的腰肢上，对方主动偎进了他怀里，抬头用春水般的眼波勾了他一眼。

带土其实不怎么能喝酒，再加上受伤后极少饮酒，今日有意买醉，几杯下去后酒劲就翻上来了，陪客玲珑有致的身段贴了过来，俩人身体接触的地方温度陡然升了上去。残留着淡淡香水味的手伸到他脖子附近解领带，解下领带后又开始逐个松起扣子。

恍惚间带土眼前忽然浮现起第一次在中央公园见到野原小姐的场景。

他记得那是七月份里头一个人影稀疏，晴朗明媚的清晨。深褐长发的姑娘梳了个简单的发髻，戴着插有新鲜白百合花的遮阳帽，肩上是和头发颜色相似的丝绸披肩，穿着杏色及膝连衣裙。她臂弯里挎着一只小花篮，手心里是一捧谷粒，正在公园的小径边弯着腰专注地喂鸽子。

带土说不清楚野原琳在他心中为什么特别，也许是因为她一颦一笑，举手投足之间，那种清冽灵动的温柔气质。她就像百合花，美丽得不具有攻击性，但足够令人难以忘怀。

扣子解开后，带土胸前比脸上更加触目惊心的伤痕展露出来，陪客忍不住轻轻地“啊”了一声。

这声惊呼好像一下子将带土从温柔乡中惊醒了。他一把拉开紧挨着自己的人，腾的站了起来。

 

晚饭卡卡西没什么胃口，吃了一点就不吃了，处理起了手头积压的工作。在前一个主人那里，他受过教育，被培养成了一名上等的shinobi，知识丰富，头脑灵活，思维敏捷。带土买下卡卡西后，也将一部分文书工作交付到他手上。

管事开车将带土送回来的时候卡卡西正在浴室洗澡，哗哗的水声淹没了外头的响动。

他洗完澡从浴室出来，衣着随便，头发还没有擦干，水汽熏红了苍白的皮肤，就这样在二楼走廊的拐角处遇到了带土。

对方见到有人影，停下脚步。

在这种毫无准备的情况下撞见他，卡卡西呆立了几秒，随即飞快地撇开了视线，脸上竟然发起热来：“抱歉，我没有想到您会在这里……”

下一刻带土忽然快走两步逼近了卡卡西，抓住他的肩膀将他按在了走廊的墙上，自己也欺身过来。

卡卡西的心跳猛地剧烈起来，像鼓槌敲打在耳膜上。他与带土之间的距离从未如此近过，近得可以听见彼此的呼吸声。卡卡西闻到了带土身上的酒味，他尽量压平心绪，抬起头问：“……您喝酒了？”

没有回应。

卡卡西这才将视线收回，直视带土，发现他眼中盈满了醉意，刚才无端的行为大概纯属不在意识控制下的举动，狂跳不止的心脏才逐渐缓和，轻声说：“我送您回去休息吧。”

带土虽然离开了妓馆，但被陪客点起的欲火却远未平息，下体一直尴尬地处于半勃不勃的状态，原本回去自己弄出来或者倒头睡一宿就过去了，却在走廊上撞见了卡卡西。他并没有分辨出卡卡西是卡卡西，被酒精浸泡过的头脑几乎放弃了思考，甚至搞不清对方究竟是男人还是女人，但眼前这个人……这个人隽秀的面容，苍白中带点嫣红的肌肤，无缘无故地就让他的欲火燃烧得更加炽烈了。

卡卡西等了一会带土还是没什么反应，猜他是喝糊涂了，打算直接将带土搀回房间。但他的视线偶然往下掠过对方的裆部，发现那里明显鼓了起来。

看到带土下半身的变化，卡卡西先是错愕了一下，然后一种轻飘飘的，眩晕的感觉彻底击中了他。

这时他才从酒精的气味当中后知后觉地分辨出了淡淡的脂粉香。

他大约知道带土今晚是去了哪儿了。


End file.
